


Let Go

by dspd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gag, M/M, Smut, Subspace, improper use of Vulcan bonds, using a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/dspd
Summary: Leonard notices the Spock's been struggling to balance his Human and Vulcan sides and lends a helping hand.Established relationship.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a lighthearted discussion and morphed into feels and comfort as a thanks to PrairieDawn and everyone else on the discord who have helped me with my nightmare fic.
> 
> Special shout out Rae (sullyandlulu) for her general awesomeness and because she deserves shout outs.
> 
> All typos and grammar snafus are mine - unbeta'd

“Ensign Andrews, if you cannot perform your duties in an adequate timespan, please hand in your resignation, effectively immediately.” Spock didn’t bother to look at the poor girl whose eyes filled with tears as she hurried away, ducking her head to avoid eye contact.

Leonard couldn’t help but notice the tense set of Spock’s shoulders as he looked past Jim.  Just like he couldn’t help but notice that Spock had been sleeping less and meditating more, avoiding sleeping in their bed.  Like he had declined Leonard’s invitations to dinner the last week. This morning when Leonard woke Spock had been distant, physically and mentally, mind closed off until the bond could barely be felt, leaving within moments of Leonard stretching and letting out a huge yawn.

All those little moments added up to one thing.

Time to detox.

Leonard ran a finger across his lips, rubbing lightly.  Perhaps it was time to help Spock relax.

-+-+-+-

Spock was greeted by darkness when the door to his quarters hissed open.  Leonard must have decided to go to sleep instead of waiting up for him. Irritation bubbled over inside, his Human half ignoring the late hour, screaming at him to wake the man up - or at least throw him outside.

He let out a slow breath, stepping inside and letting the door shut, cutting off the corridor light and began counting by 2.74, focusing on fact until the ugly feelings.

He didn’t hear the slight whisper of Leonard moving, hypo catching him by surprise.

-+-+-+-

Leonard reached out, cupping Spock’s face when the bond shivered, alerting him to Spock’s rise to consciousness.

“Mornin’ darlin’.”  Leonard spoke softly, throwing his owns shields wide, inviting Spock in.  Spock’s eyes opened as he touched the edges of Leonard’s consciousness, shying away.  Leonard smiled wryly. When Spock was like this he reminded him of a skittish deer, slow to trust, but worth the wait.

Then Spock shifted, stilling and stiffening as he came up against the restraints holding him in place.  Leonard watched with more than a little pleasure as Spock tested his mobility, or lack thereof. 

Spock turned his head to glare at Leonard, choking slightly as he pulled on his bound hands, tightening the rope around his throat.  He didn’t bother to speak, ring gag trapping his teeth and lips and tongue, forcing them into a perfect O.

The bond between the opened little by little as Leonard ran his hands up and down Spock’s body, leaving little Vulcan kisses here and there, pouring his love and appreciation and lust into Spock’s skin.

Slowly, the set of Spock’s shoulders loosened, and he relaxed into the ropes, muscles quivering from time to time as Leonard sent a particularly lusty thought through his fingertips.

“Darlin’, you’ve been on edge.”  Leonard leaned down and kissed one pointy ear tip softly, enjoying the full body shiver that worked its way down Spock’s body.  “And since you haven’t been able to fix it on your own, I’m gonna lend a little helpin’ hand. Okay?”

Spock nodded, a little line of drool slipping down his chin as he stared up at Leonard.  Leonard loved this. Looking into those rich, warm eyes, seeing the Human hidden within the Vulcan facade.  Even when they screamed upset and emotional upheaval like they did today.

Leonard took a moment to appreciate the view.  The Vulcan really was a sight to see, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey.  Just beautiful, looking good enough to eat. His hands were bound behind his back, a bit of rope looping up and around that slender neck, just enough slack that he could breathe, rigged to choke the moment he stretched too far forward.  His legs were bound, forcing him into a kneeling position on the floor, the ropes digging into the flesh.

Leonard had learned how to tie the ropes just so, leaving enough slack to allow for required circulation but tight enough that any repetitious movement would leave red marks that would remind Spock of their activities for days.

He was particularly happy to use the gag after what happened earlier.  Spock knew, expected - no  _ wanted _ \- that addition after his un-Vulcanlike actions on the bridge.

Spock made a noise, eyes impatient and challenging as Leonard looked.

Leonard grinned, “okay, honey, open up.”

Spock’s brow arched as Leonard crouched in front of him and drew close, bumping their brows together as he transferred his intentions through the bond.  Spock huffed and shivered again, a small content noise slipping out, nodding as vigorously as he could considering the circumstances.

Leonard slowly opened his eyes and drew back, molasses slow and smiled softly.

“That’s right, darlin’, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Leonard glanced down.  Spock was already hard, arousal straining against an otherwise soft body.

Leonard reached down and wrapped a hand around it, palm tingling against the velvety skin, stroking twice before pulling away and licking his hand.  Spock struggled for a moment, then subsided, impatient leaking through.

“Not yet, baby,  We gotta work through the other stuff first.”

Spock huffed, annoyed, but his agreement was clear, ringing in Leonard’s head.

Leonard stood and move away, picking up his favorite switch.  The black, oiled leather slipped between his fingers as he caressed it, staying behind Spock.  Making him wait.

The moment Spock relaxed Leonard struck.

The sound of the switch hitting the bottom of Spock’s feet was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Leonard watched as the skin slowing turned green, welts rising.  Up and down he went, methodically covering both feet, randomly switching between the two extremities, varying the speed and strength.  Leonard bit his lip to keep from talking, pants growing almost too tight as their play began to affect him as well.

By the fourth strike, Spock was shifting.  By the twelfth, squirming. By the twenty-fifth he wa panting, leaning forward as far as possible, hands twitching and clenching around each other.

Leonard leaned forward and blew lightly, hands reaching out to catch Spock when he jumped.

“You’re doing to good, love.  So good.” Leonard slid his palms firmly down Spock’s back, feeling them tingle as Spock caught a glimpse of Leonard’s appreciation.  Spock let out a quiet moan, leaning back and pushing hard against Leonard’s legs, head tipping back as the rope began to dig a this neck, meeting Leonard’s gaze.

It was Leonard’s turn to shiver at the heat in his lover’s eyes.

Leonard reached down and stroked his cheek, following the line of the gag until he could trace Sock’s lips, rubbing his fingers in the shiny mess covering his chin.

Spock moaned louder, eyes transforming into something needier.

Begging.

Leonard groaned himself.  Spock wasn’t ready. “Not yet, honey.”

Spock’s face transformed, contorting around the o-ring, anger shining through as he strained against the ropes ignoring the shadow of green blossoming around his throat.  Leonard felt it shoot through him and he threw out an arm to keep him balance.

“You’re just provin’ my point, darlin’.”  Leonard stepped away, “I guess we’re going to take it up a notch.”

Spock froze.  Leonard pulled his pants open and pulled himself out.

He turned to Spock, unable to move his hand away yet, squeezing hard as he looked down.

Spock was glaring up at him, Vulcan pride set aside as Human emotion reigned.  His jaw was working, teeth and lips moving around the edges of the gag.

Leonard didn’t particularly like this part, but if it helped Spock regain his balance he’d do it as many times as necessary.

“Spock, do you know what I’m going to do?”

Spock stared up at him, refusing to answer.  Defiant.

Leonard raised a brow.  He caught Spock’s gaze and stared him down.  “Answer me.”

Spock reluctantly nodded.

“Good, then you know  _ why _ I’m doing it, too.”  Leonard stepped forward, placing his feet on either side of Spock’s knees, guiding the head of his cock til it touched the edge of the gag.

“This is what happens to Vulcans who can’t control their mouths.”

Leonard snapped his hips forward, burying himself as far as he could go in one quick movement and stayed there, feeling Spock’s throat working to relax around the sudden intrusion.

Spock leaned back and Leonard followed, staying as deep as possible, pulling back when those bound hands began to twitch and the bond fluttered.

“Let go, darlin’.”

He did it again and again, waiting a little longer each time until Spock’s eyes slipped closed and the bond settled, quiesient.

Leonard drew back and touched Spock’s cheek, searching.

There.

He found Spock floating, body following the swell and fall of the waves, drifting in a black, endless sea.

Leonard withdrew as quietly as he arrived and looked down at Spock’s physical body, still hard, trembling with pent up energy and desire.  “Spock, honey, look at me.”

Spock’s eyes slid open, pupils blown wide.

“You good?”

A slow nod.

Leonard leaned down and kissed his forehead.  “Okay darlin’, Let’s head on home.”

He unbuckled the gag and tossed it on the bed, turning back to see Spock in the same pose, mouth open wide.  Waiting.

Leonard sighed.  “You’re so beautiful, baby.  So good to me. For me.”

He pushed back in, rubbing his head against Spock’s cheek, fingers feeling the bulge from the outside.

Spock stared up at him and Leonard groaned, sliding all the way in.  “So good, darlin’.”

Leonard set a leisurely pace, holding on as long as he could, reaching out and touching every bit of his lover that he could.

Spock sat there and took it, mouth moving, working, sucking and suctioning, body on automatic.

As Leonard felt his orgasm approaching he placed his hands on either temple, mirroring the Vulcan meld.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to yours,” he gasped out, feeling the wave of pleasure crest and arc down towards him, crashing into his as he came.

Spock keened high and long, body shuddering as he found his own completion, brows drawn together as pleasure overtook him.

Leonard gave himself a moment to regain his breath before leaning down and pulling on the knots that held Spock together, catching him as he listed, boneless.

“You did such a good job, darlin’.”  Leonard hoisted him up onto the bed, picking up the switch before going to grab a washcloth.

Spock was in the same position when he returned, hips twisted flat, arms loose against his sides as he breathed softly.  Leonard smiled as he cleaned Spock up, wiping the cum from his legs and spraying his feet with a light disinfectant, taking the dermal regenerator and healing the welts enough that they weren’t swollen before pulling the covers over him.

Before slipping into bed Leonard grabbed a couple cups of water, slipping between the sheets and sliding an arm around Spock’s waist.  He hooked his chin on Spock’s shoulder and began humming his favorite song as he waited for Spock to return, watching for those telltale signs that he was coming up from subspace.

Finally, Spock gave a full body, languid stretch, muscles creaking as he settled deeper into the bed.

Leonard pressed a kiss onto the shoulder he’d been rubbing his whiskers on.

“Hello, Leonard.”  Spock’s voice was a little hoarse as his hand caressed Leonard’s arm, sliding until they found his fingers and clasping them.

“Hi darlin’.”  Leonard smiled into that shoulder, enjoying Spock’s little kisses.  There was something about Vulcan smooches that were undeniably cute.

“Thank you.”  Spock didn’t move but his appreciation flowed through Leonard all the same.

Leonard pressed a final Human kiss between the top of Spock’s shoulder blades and smiled against the smooth skin.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Leonard is in the middle of his inventory when his padd vibrates.
> 
> Jim sent a picture and a winky face.
> 
> Spock is bent over his computer screen, shirt riding up in the back, a green bruise peeking through next to the slight bumps of his spine.


End file.
